Grieving over the ponds
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: It is just after the Ponds are stuck in time, I cried when it happened and couldn't stop thinking about what happened or what could have happened. So I wrote it and posted to see what you think. It's only a one-shot, I don't think I'll carry it on I don't think I can.


**I watched the end of 'Angle take Manhattan' And I cried I actually cried, but I couldn't help but think about what happened. I'm going to miss the Ponds, I don't know about you but Amy was a really good companion, and deserves happiness with Rory. But I wish they didn't have to leave the Doctor and their DAUGHTER behind. Poor Ponds. I used to think the Weeping angles were quite a cool monster but Now I hate them they took the Ponds away!**

**I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does. I only own my idea's!**

* * *

Amy and Rory were outside Winter Quay (Or rather where it should be). Rory hadn't noticed her yet, he was standing up staring up at the empty space. Amy was on the floor and had her head in her hand. '_God I hope this worked...' _Was the only thing she thought about, all she could think about. Amy looked up at Rory who clearly hadn't registered her yet. She smiled and stood up. She walked up behind him and she hesitated whether to disturb his thought. Then she saw that he was crying. Then she made her decision. "Rory," she said it no louder than a whisper he didn't heard her. "Rory!" Amy said louder this time and his head shot round. Rory's eyes were red with tears. "How long have you been here?" Amy asked wiping away a running tear.  
"Not long about two hours. I just stayed here, thinking." Rory muttered not louder than a whisper. "How did you, I how'd you get here." He asked after composing himself. "I wanted to be with you. You're my husband I could never leave you. Ever" Amy herself was crying again, "I said goodbye to the doctor and Melody. She seemed to understand, The Doctor did not."  
"I love you Amy. You choose me over The Doctor and ever seeing our daughter again. Why, why would you do that Amy?"  
"Because I love you Rory, I said my goodbyes to them, I only knew Melody when she was older, Raggedy Man I knew since I was little but you, you waited for me for 2000 years, you you're my husband and I want to live out my live with you, not the Doctor, or Melody. You, you understand?"  
"I understand." He said nodded, he leaned in and kissed Amy, he could feel where she had been crying.

* * *

The Doctor was left when River left to go into the corridor. "Rory, Amy, Rory, Amy, Rory, Amy..." Was all he kept repeating. He needed to see a familiar face, the one of his wife. The one woman who knows why he is feeling down, the one who's time is running with him for he has seen the end of River Song he knows how she ends. And it kills him. He knows how his own wife dies. He has lost too many people and he wasn't about to lose the one he loved most.  
He walked into the TARDIS corridor and walked to River's room but didn't knock because she got there first. "Its open sweetie just come in."  
"How can you be some calm? They're you're parents."  
"Because I know they're safe together." Her voice was low like she was hiding the hurting underneath all the strength.  
"River why are you hiding it they're you're parents and I'm your husband, please talk to me River."  
River slid off her bed and walked over to her husband. "Yes I am hurting, of course I am. You're right you are my husband and I wouldn't change that but I am not good at talking feeling just like you aren't either."  
"No I'm not I know I need to work on that. But I feel I can talk to you. I mean you're my wife I'm supposed to talk to you." River smiled at her husband. At least he was trying. "Thank you, that means a lot, and I can talk to you. Whenever you need to."  
"I would really like talk now if that's okay?"  
"Okay. Come on in sit with me and we'll talk."  
The doctor nodded and sat on the right side of the bed and River sat on the left. River laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder and listened. "They're my family as are you. If I lose you too I don't know what I'm going to do. I really don't River. You're the one person who knows how I feel and I love you for that. I just love you River everything about you. How you don't take no for an answer, how you raise hell whenever you are near, and I miss you when you're not."  
"I'm going to miss them too, but if I lost you, when I don't know what I would do because the simple fact is I love you too Doctor I really do."  
"Please say you're going to stay for a little while at least. You are my wife."  
"Of course I will Doctor I would love to."

* * *

The Doctor woke up with River on his chest he smiled and thought back to their conversation the previous night. "Morning Sweetie" River said smiling and wide awake. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Don't know about half an hour, but you looked peaceful. So I left you." The Doctor shook his head and leant down and kissed River. "Oh and Morning" The Doctor said and River laughed. The Doctor stood up and walked into the console room. The TARDIS's lights were dimmed which only meant one thing she was grieving for the loss of the Ponds. They really weren't coming back this time. This was one home visit they wouldn't come back from and the TARDIS knew and was grieving. "River?"  
"Yes Sweetie?"  
"We aren't going anywhere today."  
"Why Sweetie?"  
"The TARDIS is missing the Ponds, she's grieving like the rest of us..."  
"Oh you poor thing," River said but she wasn't talking to the TARDIS she was talking to the Doctor. He was on the floor with his knees up to his chest. "Oh Doctor, It's okay." She put an arm over his shoulder and he moved over and put his head on her shoulder. River could feel her shoulder getting wet with his tears but she didn't care. She already knew that when the Doctor lost a companion he was at his most venerable. He always was. Now she was glad that she saved him when they very almost killed Hitler. "It's okay... It's okay. Doctor, I'm here for you... Don't worry, please I can't see you like this. Cheer up, please."

* * *

**Was it okay? Please let me know, Thank you!**


End file.
